a. Technical Field
The present invention pertains generally to audio/visual systems and specifically to audio/visual devices connected using a network.
b. Description of the Background
Home audio and video systems are become more complex and integrated. In many systems, a centralized device may control several peripheral devices, allowing a user a single interface into several devices. For example, an audio/video receiver may operate several audio or video devices through a single remote control, allowing a user to operate all the devices through a single remote control interface.
Personal computers add another dimension to the home audio/video ecosystem, adding additional audio/video sources, displays, and points of control. However, the integration of the various devices on the personal computer into the audio/video ecosystem has posed several problems, including connecting and controlling the host of various devices through different connections. These various connections can be complex and difficult to set up, especially when input and output devices may be shared throughout the ecosystem.